1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a sawing angle indicating device for a table sawing machine, particularly to one provided with an angle-sensing device able to accurately measure and indicate deflecting angles of the saw base in a sawing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A convention table sawing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a saw base 1 and a driving connecting rod 2. The driving connecting rod 2 is turned to drive the saw base 1 to move bias for an angle, and an angle indicating dial 3 provided at a preset location on the table sawing machine is able to indicate the turning angles of the saw base 1.
However, the angle indicating dial 3 of the conventional table sawing machine indicates the turning angles of the saw base 1 in an analog graduated way, so the sawing angles of the saw base 1 can hardly be indicated accurately, resulting in poor quality in processing.